1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a resistive memory and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a resistive memory with high scalability and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the conventional memory structure has a choke point in improving scalability, the resistive memory has been developed to have high scalability and a high speed in reading/writing and can be manufactured in a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) process. Therefore, the resistive memory has a great potential in development of new-generation memory technology.
In the present method for manufacturing the resistive memory, after each layer of material is deposited, a photomask with an independent island structure is etched to form an independent memory structure in a lithography process. However, the resolution of the island structure is difficult to increase in the lithography process, which leads to great difficulty in improving device density of the memory.